


oh valentine

by acciolunas



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Simon is a disaster gay, Valentines, bram is also a disaster gay but hes slightly more functional than simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolunas/pseuds/acciolunas
Summary: it's valentines and simon is single and bram is single and theyre in love and they havent told each other (yet)





	oh valentine

Simon was blushing again. But then again, he was always blushing around Bram. He tried not to look at him for too long. That was how Nick, Leah, and Abby figured out he liked him. Simon smiled to himself softly. He didn’t just like Bram. He really, really liked Bram. Simon was kind of glad that he was so quiet, because every time he talked to him, he turned into a hot mess.

The last time was earlier that week, when Bram had asked Simon for a pen in English. Simon had stuttered for a full minute, then handed over his pen, blushing profusely. His fingers had brushed Simon’s, and Simon couldn’t process that. He had only touched him once before and that was a handshake the first time they’d met. And he had really soft hands. He wanted to hold his hand again. If only he had the courage.

“Simon?” It was Nick, waving his hand in front of his face. “You zoned out.”

Simon blushed and looked away when he realised he’d been staring right at Bram. “I’m fine.”

Bram was smiling. Simon was definitely way too obvious. He wanted to reach over and hold his hand. Maybe kiss him. But Garrett was giving him that look that he sometimes gave him. Like he could read his mind and was teasing him about Bram. Although, most people were teasing him about Bram at any given point.

“We were wondering if you had any plans for tonight.” Abby was leaning on her elbows, eyes flitting between Bram and Simon.

He blushed. “Not really. I’m still as painfully single as the last time you asked.”

“Hmm,” she sounded amused. “What about you, Bram?”

Bram blushed. He probably wouldn’t have noticed if he didn’t look at him all the damn time, but he did, and then he was blushing and trying desperately to look casual.

Leah rolled her eyes. “Come on, Abby, not everyone does things for valentines day.”

Abby lit up when she turned to look at Leah. “But it’s valentine’s day!”

“Valentine’s day is a scam.”

Abby responded to that with a kiss that Leah happily melted into. Before Simon knew it they were full-on making out.

“Keep it PG,” Garrett teased.

Abby and Leah didn’t listen. Simon looked back at Bram, and started blushing when he realised that he’d had been looking right back at him.

The bell shook him from his daydream. Abby and Leah broke apart and waved them goodbye. Nick was already gone by the time Simon looked at him and Garrett was giving Bram a look that made him blush. He thought it was unreasonably cute, but he tried not to stare and instead turned his attention to his bag.

“Bye guys,” Garrett said.

“Bye,” Bram and Simon called.

Bram was waiting for Simon, as he always did when they had class together. It had started when they’d started sitting at lunch together. He’d been standing by the table and blushing for a bit when Simon realised he was waiting for him. He’d frozen for a solid two minutes, and made them both late for class. He thought that maybe Bram wouldn’t want to walk to class with him again, but he was always there. And Simon was always a mess.

“So,” Bram’s voice was shaky, “any plans for today?”

Simon shrugged. “Not really. I have rehearsals and then I’m just going home.”

Bram nodded, a light blush on his face. Simon looked away again. Bram was way too cute. He couldn’t handle it.

Simon’s heart was in his throat. “What about you, Bram?”

“Nothing much. Probably just homework.”

Simon nodded. He paused outside the classroom door and Bram stopped too, looking at him curiously.

“Bram.” Simon wanted to ask him , but he was looking at him so softly that his voice got stuck in his throat.

“Simon, are you okay?”

He wasn’t. He was pretty sure his face was burning. He couldn’t do this. “I-” he cut himself off. “It’s nothing.” Lie. “Let’s go.”

Simon would have to be content staring at Bram through class.

***

As it turned out, Simon hadn’t been content staring at Bram through class. Bram was so cute it hurt. Simon wanted to hold his hand and kiss him, not daydream about it when he should be focusing on math. Or at rehearsals.

In his defense, daydreaming about Bram was second only to actually being around him. And what could he do? He’d looked so good today. Simon shook his head, smiling slightly. Bram looked good every day. And he had soft hands and nice calves from soccer. And these eyes Simon could just lose himself in.

“Simon?” It was Abby.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You’ve been sitting there looking into the distance for like, five minutes. Ms. Albright already dismissed everyone.”

Simon looked around and realised Abby was right. The auditorium was empty except for them. “Oh.”

She took a seat next to him. “This couldn’t possibly be about Bram, right?”

He blushed hard. “What are you talking about?”

“You were a hot mess at lunch today, Spier.”

He pouted. “He’s really pretty, okay?” He wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to blush more, but he was definitely doing it. “I look at him and i just - panic. I don’t know how to talk to pretty boys.”

Abby stopped herself from squealing. “This is so _cute_. You are so cute. I can’t wait till you and Bram finally get together.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Abby. That’s never going to happen.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “I keep telling you he likes you, Si. Why do you think he waits for you after lunch?”

“He’s just being nice.”

“You’re a disaster.”

“I know!”

***

Simon’s hand hovered over the call button next to Bram’s number. ‘It’s valentine’s day,’ he told himself. ‘Make a freaking move, Spier.’

As always, he chickened out. As if he had the guts to call Bram.

He grabbed a jacket and his phone and made his way out the door. He had to clear his head. He wasn’t sure how much going for a walk would help, but he needed to do something about Bram. If he couldn’t ask him out, then he’d have to get over him.

But he couldn’t. He’d tried. He’d turned his attention to Cal Price one afternoon at rehearsals. And Cal was pretty and kind and talented. But he wasn’t Bram. He didn’t have Bram’s soft voice or Bram’s kind eyes. He was cute, but he wasn’t Bram.

Simon realised he’d walked to the cafe. He went inside and tried to decide on a drink before realising he only had two dollars. He looked around, but saw no one he recognized to borrow money from. Bright pink posters around the shop said: Valentine’s Day Couple’s Discount. Simon looked around once more. There was a couple in corner. They were almost kissing. A group of three sat at another table.

The bell at the door chimed and he turned to look. It was Bram. He was waving at Simon. And Simon was trying not to look too happy to see him, but his heart was beating out of his chest.

“Hi, Bram.”

“Hi.” Bram’s smile gave Simon butterflies.

“Hi.” Simon blushed. “I mean, how are you?”

“I’m well. How are you?” He always spoke so delicately. Like he’d thought through every word he was about to say.

“I’m…” Simon was having trouble following his train of thought. If he even had one anymore. He was pretty sure the train had derailed and fallen into a pit or something. “I’m good.”

Bram glanced at the counter. “Are you still waiting on your order?”

“Oh, uh,” Simon gave the counter a short look, then looked back up at Bram. “I actually… don’t have enough money to buy anything.”

“Oh.”

A silence fell over them and Simon felt himself getting lost in Bram’s eyes again. He looked… very cute. His hair was longer than usual, like he was overdue for a haircut but he’d been putting it off. Simon liked it. He wanted to run his hands through it.

An idea popped into Simon’s head and he blushed at the thought. ‘Make a freaking move, Spier,’ he told himself. He had to do something about his crush, didn’t he?

“Are you okay?” Bram asked.

“Can I ask a favour?” Simon asked.

He looked confused, but nodded. “Go ahead.”

Simon had kind of hoped Bram would say no so he wouldn’t have to say it. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, deliberately not looking Bram in the eye. “There’s a couples discount for valentines day.” He couldn’t breathe. “Would you - would you pretend to be my-” He stopped and took a deep breath and laughed nervously. “Would you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“Okay,” Bram said softly. He would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been listening so closely. He looked back up at Bram, who had offered him his hand. Simon must have looked confused, because Bram said, “Couples hold hands.” A shy smile played on his lips.

Simon wiped his hand on his shirt, then took Bram’s hand. He was right. Bram had very soft hands.

They walked up to the counter, hand in hand. The barista smiled when he saw them. Bram ordered his drink, then turned to Simon, waiting for him to say his order.

But he didn’t have the words. It wasn’t his fault. Bram was just so cute. And now they were holding hands. And he might have been just a bit too gay to handle this.

Bram quickly figured out that Simon wasn’t going to be talking, probably because he was staring open-mouthed at him, and ordered another coffee. ‘God,’ Simon thought, ‘I’ve made a complete fool of myself.’

But it was worth it, because Bram was blushing too now. And he always looked so cute, but he looked so much cuter with a blush dusted across his cheeks. 

And _wow_ , Simon had to get his shit together, because he was started when the barista called out their order. Because he’d let himself get lost in Bram’s warm brown eyes- and oh my god, he’d remembered Simon’s order. How did he remember Simon’s order? _Why_ did he remember Simon’s order?

His hand was getting sweaty, but Bram didn’t seem to mind, so he just let him lead him to a table, feeling lightheaded.

“Bram,” Simon said. But he didn’t know what else to say. Maybe he just remembered his order because he was a good friend? Simon shook his head. He still couldn’t remember when the last time they had coffee together was. But Bram remembered. And now Simon’s heart was melting into a puddle.

“Simon,” Bram said quietly.

He’d let go of his hand, but he was watching him closely. Neither of them drank their coffee.

“Bram.”

“Yes.”

He laughed nervously. “You paid for the coffee.”

Bram blushed a little. “You zoned out.”

Simon smiled while his face burned. “Yeah. A little.”

“Anything specific?” Bram asked politely.

And oh _god_ , Bram’s eyes were so brown. And was he leaning in? Was Simon leaning in? He felt Bram’s breath on his face and Simon sighed with longing-

And then the bell at the door jingled again and he jumped backwards.

Had Bram been thinking what he had been thinking? He wasn’t sure.

“So.” There was a small tremble in Bram’s voice.

“So.”

Bram was blushing harder than Simon had ever seen him and he was so damn cute. And maybe this was what he’d been waiting for. Because he could still hear his heartbeat and feel his ears burning. And he was still laughing nervously. But he needed this. The ache in his chest had grown to consume his entire body.

And before he knew it, his hand was on Bram’s hand and he was leaning across the table and then all he could feel was Bram’s lips on his lips and they were as soft as Simon had imagined. Bram cupped Simon’s face in his hand and Simon was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating.

Bram pulled away way sooner than Simon had hoped, but he was smiling brightly and that made Simon smile too. “Simon.”

Simon was ridiculously giddy. “Bram.”

“Is this a date?”

“I hope so.” And Simon was still nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous.

“I want to kiss you again.”

“Then kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall for reading !  
> im a slut for your comments as always <3  
> check out my tungler acciolunas


End file.
